sofiathefirstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mystic Isles: A Hero for the Hoodwinks
"The Mystic Isles: A Hero for the Hoodwinks" aired as the nineteenth episode of season four of Sofia the First, and the hundredth overall. Summary Clover admires 's heroism so much that when Hoodwinks Hidey and Humbelle come to the EverRealm to ask Sofia for help with a Wee Sprite problem, Clover lies that he himself is a Protector. But he doesn't think it through and ends up making the problem no better than it already was. Story Insert details here Characters Main characters: * Princess Sofia * Clover Supporting characters: * Robin * Mia * Whatnaught (no lines) * Hidey * Humbelle * Chrysta * Halt (only appearance) * Harumph * Buzzer (only appearance) Villains: * Babble (only appearance; redeemed) * Blaze (only appearance; redeemed) * Brick (only appearance; redeemed) * Badger-Birds (only appearance; no lines) Other characters: * Baker (only appearance) * Biscuit (only appearance; no lines) * Unicorn (only appearance; no lines) * Wombeast (only appearance; no lines) * Bash * Grump (no lines) * Brody (mentioned only) * Benngee (mentioned only) * Button (mentioned only) Locations * Enchancia ** Enchancia Castle ** Dunwiddie * Mystic Isles ** Protectors HQ ** Isle of Rompkins ** Isle of Fairies ** Isle of Wee Sprites (only appearance) *** Buzzer's cottage (only appearance) ** Isle of Magical Birds (only time mentioned) Objects * Amulet of Avalor * Enchantlets * Pies * Apples * Acorns * Blueberries * Palm zapper * Reward of Valor (only appearance) Cast Songs * "The Bravest Bunny of All Time" Connections to previous events * The Hoodwinks came to for help after meeting her in "The Mystic Isles: A Very Mystic Wassailia". * Clover mistakes the Hoodwinks for Wassailia ornaments as the Rompkins did in "The Mystic Isles: A Very Mystic Wassailia". * In the Hoodwinks' song about Clover, he rescues a wombeast, with one having last been seen in "Great Aunt-Venture". * Harumph wears his tuxedo jacket from "The Mystic Isles: A Very Mystic Wassailia". * Sofia and Clover met Brody, Benngee, and Button, as well as Sofia earning the ability to shrink, in "The Littlest Princess". Notes/trivia * This is the first time Sofia has been a been a Protector-in-training around Clover, Mia, Robin, and Whatnaught. Although, Clover already had some knowledge of this in "The Mystic Isles: The Great Pretender". * This is the first episode to have Chrysta in a much smaller role than she usually has. * The song has lots of real-world references: ** The Clover superhero signal is a parody of Batman's Bat-signal. ** Clover's superhero costume is a parody of Superman. ** In the parody of a girl's bedroom, Clover is on a poster with real writing that says "Clover Hero Poster" back-to-front (as real-world writing can't be used in the show to be fair with non-English audiences). ** Another poster has Clover as Charlie Chaplin. Errors * None known. External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (CA) Category:Episodes